Naruto Chronicles: New Legends
by Hikaru Kurosaki
Summary: <html><head></head>Three friends, Naruto, Hikaru and Kazuya decide to leave Konoha in hopes of getting stronger. They meet new people, gain new abilties and get stronger. Watch as they and their other friends become new legends. Pairings still being decided.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Chronicles: New Legends**

_Summary: Naruto, the __Kyūbi __ jinchuuriki, has been shunned ever since he was a boy, but what will happen when the return of an old friend changes Naruto and those around him. Watch as they become new legends. _

_October 10, Day of the __Kyūbi Attack_

_Death was in the air in Konoha. The moon shone its radiant light upon the village as a 10 ft. fox with blood re d fur and 9 tails flickering about as it slaughters massive amounts of shinobi attacking it. It was the Kyūbi no Yōko in all its terrifying glory. It was hit with impressive jutsu and weapons, but the attempts were futile as the fox was relatively uninjured, but they enraged the fox even more then it was. _

_Suddenly, a large hawk with black colored feathers, white beak and talons and yellow eyes carrying a tall, lean pale-skinned man __with a short beard and sideburns that point upwards. He also had strangely colored yellow eyes, resembling that of a hawks'. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. Around his neck is a crucifix pendant. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. Protruding from his back was a crucifix shaped hilt and hand guard (Just think of Hawk-Eye Mihawk from One Piece). _

"_Fall back! Mihawk has arrived!" said one Jounin on the battle field as he and the rest of the shinobi retreated while the hawk landed on the ground in front of the fox. The __Kyūbi glared at the hawk with its red slitted eyes. The man known as Mihawk still kept his cold gaze as he looked at the fox's glare. _

"_**Die Flesh- EAAGHHH!" **__yelled the Kyūbi as it saw a black flash and gained a deep purple gash on his side. He looked at Mihawk as he had his sword out showing the large curved black blade. The Kyūbi growled then with the speed of a cobra had one of his tails struck out at Mihawk and the hawk he was on, but the hawk flew out just in time and at him with wind-natured chakra flowing around its talons to dig into the Kyūbi's neck, but the Kyūbi slammed its head into the hawk's underside sending it flying back to its original spot, but Mihawk was not seen on the hawk. __**"Huh?" **__said the Kyūbi in a confused tone before shouting in agony as he felt something impaling his back then he turned to see Mihawk standing on his back with his sword digging into it. The Kyuubi flung around to get Mihawk off, but Mihawk gripped on his sword's hilt to stay on. The Kyuubi started to release its lethal chakra to engulf Mihawk, but he leaped off with his sword in an impressive display of agility and landed next on his hawk who had since recovered. _

_Suddenly, Gamabunta (I didn't feel like describing him) dropped from the air with a blonde haired man wearing a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom, blue forehead protector with the Konoha insignia and two bundles in his arms. Mihawk looked at the man. "If it isn't the Yondaime. Come to defend the village yourself, have you?" said Mihawk. The Yondaime nodded as he looked at the Kyuubi and its injuries. "You actually were able to land two blows on the Kyuubi. Nothing is less expected from the world's greatest swordsman." Said the Yondaime while grinning broadly. Mihawk remained stoic then looked at the bundles. "Are those….." said Mihawk before he was cut-off by a loud rawr from the Kyuubi. The Yondaime handed one of the bundles to Mihawk and he uncovered it revealing a beautiful black-haired baby boy currently sleeping. He opened his eyes slowly after hearing the Kyuubi, revealing his yellow, hawk-like eyes. Mihawk's expression softened as he took the baby in his arms and he even smirked. The Yondaime grinned then became serious as he held a baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. _

"_Are you really going to go through with the sealing…?" asked Mihawk. He looked at the Yondaime with his expression back to its stoic state._

"_I have to. For the good of Konoha and for Naruto to become a hero." Said Yondaime._

"_You know most of the villagers will most likely not accept him once they find out what he is." Replied Mihawk. _

"_I have faith that even they might shun him in the beginning they will come to accept him as they hero he is. Plus the old man and Jiraiya and you will be able to help him." Said Yondaime._

"…_Well, let us hope they do and Naruto stays sane after the treatment he will most likely get." Said Mihawk as he had the hawk begin flying._

"_Good bye, Dracule." Said Yondaime._

"_Farewell, Minato." Said Mihawk. The hawk took off to the Hokage Tower as the Yondaime and Gamabunta faced the Kyuubi. _

"_Prepare to face defeat, Kyuubi." Said Minato. He flashed through hand signs and a great light shone through the village and the Kyuubi was gone._

"_Good bye, Minato. It was a pleasure to battle with you this last time." Said Gamabunta as he disappeared in smoke while Minato landed on the ground, but fell on his back._

"_Good bye, Konoha. I hope you continue to prosper and grow stronger. All of my closest friends and family-figures, may I see you all in the next life." He then looked at Naruto. _

"_Naruto, my son, please forgive me for the burden I have placed on you and I hope you come to understand why I did it and that you become a great shinobi that has surpassed me." And with that Minato Namikaze slowly closed his eyes and died._

* * *

><p><em>7 years later<em>

Naruto, now 7 years old wearing a white shirt with a fire emblem on it and blue shorts with blue sandals, ran through the alleys of Konoha until he came to a stop at a dead end and he turned to see the mob chasing him had caught up.

"Dang." said Naruto. He looked at the mob fearfully as they grinned evilly while brandishing their weapons.

"Kill the demon! Let him pay for the deaths of our loved ones!" yelled a man in the mob.

They ran at Naruto getting ready to kill him, but the man who spoke suddenly slammed into a few other people making the mob stop in their tracks. They looked ahead to see a black haired boy with pale-skin, black shirt with a kanji for ''Bushido" on it and white shorts on with black sandals and a wooden sword in his hand. His most remarkable feature however is his yellow colored, hawk-like eyes.

"You people had better leave before you irritate me." the boy said coldly. The mob got angry, but they remembered what happened to the man so they left. Naruto then grinned at the boy.

"Thanks, Hikaru." said Naruto. He scratched the back of his head while laughing.

"You should really stay out of trouble like I told you or I wouldn't have to save your ass all the time." said Hikaru. He rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyways, wanna go to Ichiraku's?'' asked Naruto completely disregarding Hikaru's warning. Hikaru sighed and started walking with Naruto to Ichiraku's.

After they finished eating, they walked back to their shared apartment in the slums. As Naruto got ready for bed, he noticed Hikaru was packing a bag.

"Why are you packing up your stuff" asked Naruto with a curious look.

"I'm leaving the village."said Hikaru nonchalantly.

"What? Why?" Naruto yelled with his eyes showing a mixture of surprise, shock and sadness.

"It's not because of you, but I need to get stronger. The academy is a joke and they don't even teach kenjutsu, so I'm gonna travel around for a bit then come back for graduation." said Hikaru.

"But that's in 4 years." said Naruto.

"Would you rather have me gone longer?" said Hikaru as he finished packing.

"No. But can I go with you?" asked Naruto.

"...This isn't a vacation. Anything could happen." Hikaru warned him.

"I'll be careful." said Naruto determined to go.

"Fine, hurry up and start packing." said Hikaru and Naruto ran to his drawers and packed the little things he had along with some instant ramen cups then they headed out.

As they walked through Konoha, Hikaru smelled something odd.

'Is that...blood?' thought Hikaru.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" asked Naruto.

"I smell blood." he said.

"Huh? *sniff* So do I." said Naruto in surprise.

"Come on." Hikaru led Naruto in another direction and they ended up in the front of the Uchiha Compound. They entered and they saw dead bodies on every street and they came to a stop when they saw Itachi Uchiha and Kazuya Uchiha(This is Sasuke, but I changed his name) on the street. Itachi is in armor with a sword in hand while Kazuya is kneeling on the ground with tears streaming down his face with the Sharingan replacing his regular eyes. Itachi looked at Hikaru and Naruto.

"Well, look who it is. The demon brothers." said Itachi in a cold voice, but it held some familiarity.

"Did you do all of this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I did. I slayed the entire clan." said Itachi. Hikaru kept a stoic expression, but he pulled his wooden sword from his bag and ran at Itachi and slammed it on him, but Itachi blocked with his sword.

"Well well, looks like someone is feisty. Turn now or I may be forced to kill you." said Itachi.

"I don't think so." Hikaru said as he spinned hitting the back of Itachi's leg causing him to fall to one knee then he slammed the sword on his head, but Itachi poofed.

"Huh?" said Hikaru. He looked behind him and saw Itachi who then struck with extreme speed, but the movements slowed down as to Hikaru as he jumped over Itachi and his attack then tried to axe kick him, but Itachi sidestepped and clashed sword against sword with Hikaru.

"Impressive. But not enough." Itachi pushed further breaking the wooden sword, but he suddenly turned and caught shuriken thrown by Naruto.

"Uhhhhhhhhh want some ramen?" said Naruto with a nervous smile.

Itachi chuckled then sheathed his sword.

"This is quite enough, I shall take my leave. I hope to see you _all_ soon." Itachi said emphasizing the "all" as he looked at Kazuya then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kazuya looked at them with his eyes now regular black.

"I've seen you guys at the academy. What were your names again?" asked Kazuya.

"I'm Naruto and that guy there with the weird eyes is Hikaru." said Naruto grinning.

"Oh. How did you guys know to come here?" asked Kazuya.

"We smelled blood when while we were leaving- OW! What was that for?"yelled Naruto as he was slapped upside the head, courtesy of Hikaru.

"You don't just go around telling people something like that, you idiot." said Hikaru shaking his head in frustration.

"You guys are leaving? Why?" asked Kazuya.

Naruto looked at Hikaru, who already knew what Naruto wanted and waved giving him permission.

"We're going to get stronger then come back at graduation." said Naruto.

"Could I come, too? I need to get stronger to avenge my family!" said Kazuya almost desperately.

"Can he come Hikaru?" asked Naruto as he wanted Kazuya to join them because he seemed like he would be a good friend. Hikaru thought it over and came to a decision.

"Fine, but don't get too troublesome." said Hikaru as he started to walk off.

"Don't worry he's always an ass, but he has a good heart."said Naruto grinning now that they had a new friend and travel partner. Kazuya smiled a bit then was about to go pack, but he fainted on the spot.

"Ugh so much for not too troublesome."said Hikaru as he picked Kazuya up and slung him over his shoulder and had Naruto pack for him then they left. Starting the great journey that awaited them outside of the village walls.

Chapter End


	2. New Allies

**Naruto Chronicles: New Legends**

_Summary: Naruto, the Kyūbi jinchuuriki, has been shunned ever since he was a boy, but what will happen when the return of an old friend changes Naruto and those around him. Watch as they become new legends. _

Timeskip(A week later)

In Sunagakure…

A girl about 7 years old with black hair to her neck, bright red eyes and a red kimono on with a pink sash around her waist holding it together, was searching trash cans for food. A girl next to her with brown hair down to her neck, brown eyes, a green shirt and white shorts with a tattered orange scarf was searching with her. "Ryuu, I can't find any food. Are we gonna starve?" Asked the brown haired girl with a sad look in her eyes. Ryuu looked at the girl with a sympathetic look and an empathetic look. '_I have to find some food for us or we'll die, but first for Paloma.' _thought Ryuu. "Don't worry, Paloma-chan, we'll find some food."Ryuu said with an encouraging smile. Paloma smiled back and continued searching. Eventually, they found no edible food in the trash can and went into town. The townspeople sent the duo hateful glares while others sent looks of pity. Ryuu spotted a caravan selling bread "Stay here, Paloma." she said as she snuck behind the man selling the bread who was a beefy man about 6'4'' with an air around him that screamed "I'm a guy with a 7ft. stick up my ass who will beat up anyone who tries to mess with me". She saw a beautiful loaf of bread; flaky on the outside, most likely soft on the inside, warm and it had a divine aroma that was all but calling her to take it. She quietly hid on the side of the stand and looked to see if the man was paying attention which he wasn't then she slowly rose her hand to the top to grab the bread...

Meanwhile...

3 short figures were walking in the desert of Wind Country. Well, two were walking one was being carried on the back of one of them. "Are we there, yet, Hikaru-nii-san?"asked Naruto who was being carried on said boy's back. Hikaru's eye twitched "For the 2,346th time. NO!" he shouted at the boy. Kazuya was looking slightly amused then looked ahead seeing a large gate leading to a village. The kanji on the gate read "Sunagakure no Sato". "Finally." said Hikaru as he let Naruto get off his back so he could walk on his own. As they reached the village gate, they were about to be stopped, but the chunin on gate duty merely checked to see if their appearance wasn't a henge or genjutsu and let them move on. "What was that about?" asked Naruto who was completely clueless. "They have to check to see if we aren't enemy ninja trying to kill them or something like that, Naruto" said Kazuya. "Oh."was Naruto's intelligent response. The two found their path blocked by Hikaru's back. "Hikaru-nii-san, what gives?" asked Naruto as he looked ahead past Hikaru to see a beefy man walking over to a little girl their age who looked like she was trying to steal bread.

"Oh! So you were trying to steal my bread, were you?" said the man in a furious tone. Ryuu looked up at the man with fear in her eyes "P-p-please sir, I have no money and I have to h-help my sister."she said trying to reason with the man. "Well, I _could _let it slide..."said the man with an evil glint in his eye which Ryuu did not notice. "T-thank you sir!" she was about to grab the bread before she was grabbed by the wrist and thrown into a nearby alley. He started to punch and kick her as she cried in pain and for help. "Please someone help me!" shouted Ryuu as tears were streaming down her face. Paloma who was watching ran to the man and was banging her fists on the man's leg shouting for him to stop. The man just grabbed her and threw her down next to Ryuu and began to beat the both of them. Villagers and Suna-nin went to cheer him on and even help him. "Kaze no Yaiba!"shouted one Suna-nin who was about to slash the two girls but he was suddenly hit in the head sending him flying headfirst into a wall. Hikaru was seen with a pissed off look as he was practically sending off murderous intent in waves. He began to grin manically and uppercut a Chunin who was still in shock of the previous attack making him fly into the air then Hikaru slammed it on his side making him fly into a bunch of other ninja making them hit the wall where 2 smoke bombs went off releasing sleeping gas that caused the ninjas to drift into unconsciousness. Kazuya and Naruto jumped from where the smoke bombs were thrown, grinning at their success, not at all like Hikaru's grin of blood lust. They turned to help the 2 girls as the villagers ran away, but they could not see them or the man who started the beatings nor could they find Hikaru.

_In another part of the alley_

The man had Ryuu and Paloma in his arm then put them down in a corner where they could not escape as he was blocking them. "After I'm finished with you, I'll get rid of your bastard clan once and for all and I'll be celebrated as a hero!" he said as he began to undo his pants with a lecherous grin. The girls looked terrified, but also confused at what he was doing. His pants dropped to reveal his boxers which were the only thing covering the girls from the man's erection. As he slid down his boxers, he let out a scream of absolute pain. The man fell forward holding his crotch revealing Hikaru who was behind him holding his bokken where the man's crotch previously was. He was grinning and was about to stab the man's jugular with his pocket knife but decided against it. "W-who are you?" asked Ryuu. "I'm Hikaru Kurosuki. Who are you?" he said with softly so they would be more willing to answer. "I-I'm Ryuu Shikyo and this is my sister, Paloma Shikyo."Ryuu said. "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you two don't like it here?" said Hikaru. Ryuu and Paloma shook their heads at this. "Where are your mommy and daddy?" he asked. The girls' expression became slightly sad which indicated that they were orphans. "Well, how about you travel with me and my companions. I promise you won't get treated like you were treated here."said Hikaru. "Why do you wanna take us with you?"asked Paloma. Hikaru replied with "Because I don't know what you two did to make them hate you, but I doubt it was anything bad seeing as your our age. Plus, you remind me of someone I know who is also hated."he said thinking of Naruto. "How can we trust you?"said Ryuu looking suspiciously at him and Naruto and Kazuya who had found him by following the sound of the man's scream from before. "Well, I _did _beat up Mr. Walking Tub of Lard over there so he didn't hurt you two and they knocked out the ninjas trying to seriously hurt you. If that isn't proof enough, I don't know what else is."said Hikaru. "But y'know if you wanna totally forget the good merits we did to make sure you didn't die or get taken advantage of us because you don't trust us that's totally fine." he continued in an obvious attempt to guilt trip the girls which everyone on the spot even the unconscious bread seller by day, rapist later in the day sweat dropped.

Ryuu looked at Paloma and they nodded. "We'll go with you."said Paloma beaming at the chance to get away from all the hate. "But we're planning on becoming kunoichi someday so we might have to leave you guys after a while to train."said Ryuu. Hikaru and Kazuya smirked while Naruto gave a full-on grin. "We're also planning on being ninjas, too, so that won't happen. This is a training trip."said Naruto "I'M GONNA BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER! BETTER THAN ALL THE ONES BEFORE!"Naruto shouted. This caused everyone to laugh, not at his dream but as a sign that they all were getting along just fine and they would become great friends with time.

Later in the evening, they stayed in Ryuu's and Paloma's abandoned apartment which had graffiti all over the out and inside and was trashed while the couches were ripped and dirty, the floors were littered with trash and whatnot and there was a decent looking bed. _'This is horrible. How can anyone live like this?' _thought Kazuya. Hikaru was looking angrily at the place as was Naruto. Ryuu and Paloma tried to offer their bed to them, but they declined and let them sleep in it. As Naruto, Kazuya, Ryuu and Paloma were asleep, a man with blue hair that reached his neck and was swept over covering his right eye, red eyes, a blue shirt with a gray gi over it with matching pants and black sash around his waist knocked on the door quietly which Hikaru hesitantly answered and Naruto was behind him since his slightly enhanced hearing caused him to hear the knocking waking him up.

"Hello young ones."said the man cheerfully.

"Who are you?"asked Hikaru eying the man.

"My name is and I am the father of Ryuu and Paloma."he replied.

"What? You're their father? Why aren't you here with them?"Naruto yelled at him.

"Shh. Keep quiet or they'll wake up." said the father. "And as for me not being there, I have chakra poisoning. I figured why have them suffer over the loss of a father when I can just take care of them without them knowing me."he said.

"Help them? They were trying to steal bread and almost got killed by a mob!"Naruto said restraining his voice a bit.

"Well, that was unfortunate timing since I was at the doctor's. But I'm the one who got them this apartment though it was in a better condition. I had the Kazekage give them an allowance from my savings, but the allowance they had was probably stolen and I took care of them as infants before they could actually remember me."said the leader of the Shikyo clan.

"Why is it they are treated the way they are?" ask Hikaru.

The father's eyes showed some resentment. "It is because of our clan. It's all in this scroll.."he pulls out a moderately sized scroll with the Shikyo insignia on it "Only a person of Shikyo blood can open it. Once they find out, please do not push them into telling you, let them tell you when they are ready."he pleaded with them.

"..Fine."Naruto said "But why don't you let them meet you. You should at least give them that."he said.

"Don't worry, kid, they'll meet me, one day."and with that he left but his voice lingered in the air.

"Do not tell them I gave you the scroll or you met me and please take care of my daughters."his voice said.

_Next Day_

Hikaru and Naruto gave the girls the scroll with a nice story of how they obtained it:a stork swooped in and dropped it. And as 7 year olds, they easily bought the story. Though the scroll would not open so they decided to leave it alone for now. Ryuu and Paloma now had backpacks on them and they were running along rooftops with Hikaru, Kazuya and Naruto. As they got to the gate, the Shikyo siblings turned to the village.

_'Good bye hatred. Good bye loneliness. Good bye starvation and ridicule.'_ thought Ryuu.

_'Good bye, mother and father. I'll visit your graves when I'm a kunoichi. Good bye, you horrible villagers, I hate you all.'_ thought Paloma.

And with that they left...

* * *

><p><em>3 Years later<em>

5 figures were walking toward the gate of Kumogakure; one was a 10 yrs. old boy with black short hair with bangs in between his eyes, a fair-skinned face, his eyes were strange, the iris was gold and the outer ring of the iris was black, a similar black ring was inside the area follow by a gold ring and a black pupil it looked hawk-like, he had on a black tank top with a kanji for "Bushido" in red, black cargo pants with his shuriken holster on his right leg and his kunai pouch on the right side of his hip, black combat boots and a black short-sleeved hoodie with green stripes going up the side, on the collarbone of the hoodie and along the middle of the hood. He wore gray finger-less gloves and a black bandana tied around his left arm. He had three katanas on his left hip; one has a light blue hilt with bronze diamond pattern, 4-point bronze-colored star and a dark blue sheathe it is about 1.4 meters long, the second one has a pure white hilt with a bronze circular hand-guard and white sheathe, and the last one is a long katana with a black handle with a gold cross-shaped guard and a black sheathe.

Next to him is a 10 yrs. old girl with black hair to her lower back with her bangs in between her eyes, fair skin, red eyes, a black shirt that reached just over her belly button with the kanji for "Death" in red, black baggy pants held by a brown belt with a silver buckle with her shuriken holster on her right leg and kunai pouch on her left side of her hip, and black combat boots. She has black fingernail polish and a spiked black wrist band. A girl next to her 10 yrs. old with brown hair the same length as the previous girl's, pale-skin, rectangular shaped glasses, a dark blue shirt with the kanji for "Intellect", a white sleeveless hoodie over it and light brown pants and blue ninja sandals. Her shuriken holster and kunai pouch were on her right side. (A/N:They're all 10 yrs. old ok? I'm not saying it again) A boy next to her had black hair with orange highlights, tanned skin, black eyes, a gray high collared shirt with an opening showing a part of his chest with the kanji for "Justice" in red and the Uzumaki swirl on the back and white cargo pants with his shuriken holster and kunai pouch on his left side. He had dark red fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals. On his left hip, he had a katana in a black sheathe, red hilt with a purple small piece of rope hanging off the butt of the hilt and a steel staff on his back. Lastly a boy with black hair in the shape of Daffy Duck's ass with his bangs died deep red, pale skin, onyx eyes, a black high collared short-sleeved shirt with the kanji for "Revenge" in red, black shinobi pants with shuriken holster and kunai pouch on his left side and black shinobi sandals. He had black fingerless gloves and black tape from where the glove end to his forearm.

As they walked to the gate, they were stopped by the ninja guarding it.

"Halt! State your business here!"said the Kumo-nin

"We are just here to experience the life of the Kumogakure."said the boy with black-orange hair

"Very well, but if you are to cause any serious trouble you will be detained and thrown out. Is that clear?"he asked.

"Crystal."said the boy with hawk-like eyes. The group walked into the village and they went into the shopping district.

"Oh oh oh I wonder if they have a dango restaurant here!"said the girl with red eyes.

"Ryuu, you would be thinking of dango when we're surrounded by so many other restaurants."the boy with black-red hair.

"Of course I would Kazuya-kun. Dango is the best!"Ryuu shouted as she punched the air with a grin on her face.

"I wonder if they sell Icha Icha:Yaoi Omake here."the brunette girl stated as she pushed up her glasses with a pink tinge in her cheeks. The group sweatdropped except for Ryuu who laughed and the boy with hawk-like eyes who smirked.

"I NEED RAMEN!"said the black-orange haired boy.

"Naruto, calm down."said the hawk-eyed boy.

"But Hikaru-nii-san, I can't see a ramen stand anywhere!"Naruto raged. Hikaru then pointed behind him to a ramen stand named "Shockingly Good Noodles of Kumo". Everyone except Naruto sweatdropped at the name.

"RAAAAAAAMEN!"he ran into the store like a crazed elephant.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go find a weapon shop or a library to pick up some jutsu or weapon here" said Kazuya as he walked off.

"Oooo an adult-only book store. This is my stop."said Paloma with a perverse grin.

"You know you can't go in as a 10 year old, right?"said Hikaru. Paloma began to cry anime tears. A light-bulb then appeared over her head.

"I got an idea!"she said as she did a hand sign and henged into an 21 version of herself. "HA HA! Success!"she said flashing Hikaru the peace sign before running into the store faster then the author of this story did when Barney tried to rape him. Hikaru shook his head then was about to walk off before being pulled back by his arm by Ryuu.

"Where are you going?"asked Ryuu with a stern look.

"Uhh to find a training ground."Hikaru replied with a confused look.

"Nuh uh. You're having dango with me."she said.

"Why can't you eat alone?"asked Hikaru.

"Because eating alone is boring, baka!"she said punching him over the head.

"Ow! Why didn't you have Naruto or Kazuya go with you?"he asked.

"Because Kazuya-kun had dango with me last time and Naruto-kun is just weird when he doesn't get ramen."she replied and Hikaru agreed with the last time, even shuddering at the memory of the last time Naruto didn't get his ramen. True to Naruto's word, he went Scooby Doo on them.

"Fine."said Hikaru as he began to get dragged to a dango store by Ryuu.

_With Kazuya_

Kazuya walked out of a library after reading up a section of lightning jutsu. At first the bitch of a librarian wouldn't let him go into the section, so he henged into a Kumo-nin and read till he got tired. As he was walking past a training ground, he spotted a boy his age with black short hair, tanned skin, black eyes, a black long-sleeved shirt that went to his elbow and the rest of his arm and hands were covered in bandages, he wore forest green cargo pants and black combat boots. He was holding a spear in his hands, the spear had a bronze stick, a boomerang-like crescent near the tip and a blue blade with white double edges and a blue bushy tail hanging from the crescent and at the end of the spear is a small blue sphere with a sharp tip. The boy was wielding the spear with such proficiency he'd probably defeat most adult spearmen. The fact that he is using such a rare weapon at his age with that amount of skill is a testament to his genius. Kazuya walked up to the boy.

"Hey there."he said. The boy stopped his assault on the poor training dummy and looked at Kazuya.

"Who the hell are you?"the boy asked. Kazuya sweatdropped at his bluntness.

"My name's Kazuya."he answered.

"What do you want?"the boy asked.

"Well, I saw you training and I was wondering if you wanted to have a spar."Kazuya replied.

"..Sure. I'm game."the boy said as he slid into a stance similar to Ikkaku Madarame when using shikai from Bleach. Kazuya summoned a chokuto with a blade handle and sheathe with 2 gold things like on the head of Gundam Zero except with a red crystal, from a scroll. Kazuya got into a fighting stance. The two stared each other down then leaped at the same time. Kazuya executed a downward slash but it was blocked by the stick part of the boy's spear. He then turned his spear vertical and tried to use the length of the spear to come down on Kazuya's head but Kazuya pushed away escaping then he charged lightning-natured chakra into his chokuto and ran at the boy's descending form and thrusted his blade releasing a lightning bolt from the tip of his blade and it closed in on the boy who then threw his spear into the bolt making it like a lightning rod and then the boy dashed at Kazuya and threw a punch which was blocked by Kazuya's forearm and then the boy kicked Kazuya's side making him fly to the side but he quickly rolled and got back up and dodged a roundhouse kick by bending backwards then proceeding to backflip just in time to dodge punch the boy threw. The boy went through hand signs "**Raiton: Lightning Surge" **the boy slammed his hand to the ground causing lightning to spread everywhere which caused Kazuya to jump and form hand signs of his own "**Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu" **he sent a large fireball at the boy which moved at a surprisingly high speed which the boy dodged but gained some burns around his body because of the searing heat of the fireball. The boy jumped into the air and punched Kazuya but Kazuya poofed. _'A shadow clone. Didn't expect that.' _thought the boy. Kazuya appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head which would have sent him flying if not for the fact that the boy's body turned into lightning and shocked the hell out of him causing him to land on the ground on his back, but he got back up struggling a bit.

"What the hell was that?"growled Kazuya.

"It's the "**Raiton: Kage Bunshin**". It allows me to create a shadow clone made of lightning that can do jutsu and interact with the environment and when it gets killed it turns back to lightning and electrocutes the one who killed it."the boy said with a grin as he grabbed his spear which happened to be stuck in the ground next to him.

"I see. Well, I say we take it up a notch."said Kazuya.

"My thoughts exactly."the boy said as he ran at Kazuya with much greater speed than before and began to swing his spear and he spinned while twirling his spear around channeling chakra looking like a tornado which caused Kazuya to gain some deep gashes and be sent flying into a tree. Kazuya got back up and held up his chokuto "**Kaze no Yaiba" **wind began to surge through his blade and Kazuya ran at the boy at high speeds as the wind from his blade and the blade itself cut deeply into the boy's body making him fly into the air. The boy recovered by flipping in the air and landing on his feet. The two charged at each other and clashed their two weapons, but Kazuya pushed making the boy lose his balance and raise his arms in the air as he fell. The boy tried to get up but he was stopped as he was sitting up using his elbows while Kazuya was pointing his sword at his neck while smirking.

"I win"said Kazuya.

"Not exactly."the boy said grinning as he motioned to his right arm which was still gripping his spear which was now pointed at Kazuya's heart.

"Touche'"said Kazuya and he pulled his sword away and sheathed it as the boy got up.

"You're a skilled fighter."Kazuya complimented.

"Tora."said the boy.

"Huh?"was Kazuya's intelligent reply.

"My name is Tora."the newly dubbed Tora said. "You're not from around here. Where are you from?"asked Tora.

"Konohagakure no Sato."said Kazuya "I'm here with some friends of mine on a training trip."

"A training trip? Wow. You guys must have had some cool adventures."Tora said thinking of how his life is so boring.

"Yeah sorta."replied Kazuya.

"Can I join you guys? This place is boring as hell and I don't really want to stay here, but Konoha sounds fun and so does the trip."asked Tora.

"I'm cool with it, but let's ask the other guys, too, come on."said Kazuya as he lead Tora to where his friends were.

_With Naruto_

There was a peaceful setting about the "Shocking Good Noodles of Kumo" ramen shop. People were drinking tea, eating ramen, having conversations and all that jazz. The keywords:"was" and "were". Now, people were watching with mild disgust and interest as one Naruto Uzumaki was blowing through the shop's supply of ramen. There was about 67 bowls stacked up next to him as he was inhaling another bowl and put it on one of the piles and then stopped to pat his belly.

"Ahh that was a good meal." he said with a sigh of content. The waitress walked up to him and gave him his bill with a look full of different emotions, some of them being disgust and wonder. Naruto took the bill and his eyes nearly shot out of his sockets"45,000 yen? What the hell?"yelled Naruto. "Sir, you ate 6 months worth of food and ordered every bowl large"said the waitress. Naruto grumbled and got out his frog-shaped wallet. Needless to say, Gama-chan lost a ton of weight faster then Chouji did when he took the red pill when fighting Jiroubo. Naruto was grumbling until Kazuya and Tora walked up next to him. "I see your appetite came to bite you back in the ass, huh?"asked Kazuya with a smirk. Naruto growled at him "That was a stupid pun, teme". Kazuya just smirked wider before asking what he came for.

"Anyways, this is Tora.."motioning to Tora who was standing next to him "he's an academy student I found who has some serious skills. He tied with me in a spar and he's awesome with his spear."Kazuya said. "So?"asked Naruto. Kazuya rolled his eyes "He-" he was cut off by Tora "So, I wanna join you guys on your trip and stuff. If he's anything to go by "Tora says pointing to Kazuya "you guys are all strong. Plus the village is boring me to death. So can I join?" asked Tora. Naruto looked the guy over and evaluated him in his mind.

"Eh sure couldn't hurt."he said. Tora grinned and Kazuya nodded. Naruto got out of his seat. "Let's go find the others and see what they think."he said as he lead Kazuya and Tora out of the shop and over to the adult book store where they saw Paloma leaning against the wall with her nose buried in a Yaoi novel. "Paloma." Naruto said, but Paloma didn't seem to hear him. "Paloma."he said again and she still didn't hear him "PALOMA!"Naruto shouted. "Huh?" Paloma looked up with a blood running from her nose. The boys anime fell.

They told her about Kazuya's encounter with Tora and how he wanted to join them. Paloma looked over the boy. "I'm cool with it. He seems strong and if he tied with you, Kazuya, I'm sure he'll be useful."said Paloma then she went back to reading her book. "Oh yeah Dai-kun, in and out, in and out."Paloma muttered which caused the boys to get the hell out of there.

_With Hikaru and Ryuu_

Ryuu finished her 67th stick of dango and threw it into the wall where a bunch of other sticks were spelling "RYUU" and she giggled while chewing. Hikaru was taking another swig of sake. "That sure was some great tastin' dango." Ryuu said happily then she took Hikaru's sake jug and took a swig for herself "Mhmm that's good."she said as Hikaru's eye twitched. "Damn it Ryuu" she purposely ignored him and took another drink. Hikaru was about to let out a few choice words that would have made Hidan blush, but he was silenced by Ryuu putting the sake jug in his mouth and then proceeding to hugging him. "Yeah yeah I know what you wanna say. 'Oh Ryuu, you're so amazingly awesome and no one can stand up to your awesomness. I'm glad to be in your presence.' I know Hikaru-kun. You don't have to say it." this caused a tick mark to be seen on Hikaru's head but before anything else could happen Naruto, Kazuya and Tora sat down in the booth across from them looking amused. Hikaru sent a death glare at them translating into "I swear if you laugh I will shove a dango stick so far up your ass that (A/N:the words that follow are too mature for the rating of this fic so they are being censored by this note. I apologize to those of you sick motherfuckers who wanted to hear the end.)". The boys immediately discarded their amused looks. Ryuu looked at the three.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Kazuya-kun, whose that?"she asked.

"This is Tora. He's a local academy student goer who can go toe-to-toe with Kazuya in a fight and from what I hear is insanely good with a spear. He asked to join our group."said Naruto.

"Really? He must be really strong then. What do you think Hikaru?"asked Ryuu.

"Hmm spears huh. That's a weapon rarely used. I give you points for uniqueness, but do you use any other weapon like a sword or anything?"asked Hikaru.

"Well, I despise swords even though a lot of kenjutsu moves I've seen are awesome, but other than spears, I use basic ninja weapons."said Tora.

"Which ninja aspects are you good at?"Hikaru asked.

"I'm best at Nin- and Taijutsu, but I can make some decent Genjutsu. I'm also good at stealth."said Tora.

"I'm sold."said Ryuu.

"Ok. Welcome to our group, Tora."said Hikaru.

"Hey Tora, as a rite of passage, you have to buy me all the dango I want today."said Ryuu cheerfully "Waitress, get me some more dango please!"she said.

"But I have-"Tora was cut off by Naruto.

"You have to buy me ramen, too!"he said grinning.

"God no."Tora said.

"They don't sell ramen here."Ryuu said

"Damn."Naruto said as Tora let out a sigh of relief.

"You're gonna have to buy me all the sake I want"said Hikaru while smirking as he threw the empty sake jug into a trash can near them with about 60 sake jugs which most likely belonged to Hikaru. Tora instantly paled at the sight and as he saw Hikaru order 30 more jugs.

"And you can read my book with me!"Paloma who popped out of nowhere next to Tora with her arm around his shoulder with the book in front of them and Tora was knocked unconscious due to his disgust of the contents of the book. The group laughed at his misfortune as they all poured some sake into cups(except Hikaru who just held the jug) and made a toast to their new teammate.

Chapter End

Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. I was too lazy and I was occupied with school so yeah. Review, subscribe and all that jazz. Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Chronicles: New Legends **

**Chapter 3- Returning Home**

" " Regular Speaking

' ' _Thoughts_

" " **Demon/Weapon Entity Speaking**

' ' _**Demon/Weapon Entity Thoughts**_

* * *

><p>2 years have passed since the group met Tora. Naruto was especially glad that he was able to make a new friend, he was able to get Tora to pay for most of his ramen which caused Tora to start hiding near lunch time to prevent his wallet from losing anymore weight. They were now walking to the gate of Konohagakure no Sato, they looked pretty much the same but the males of the group now were more muscular and had no baby fat on them whatsoever and the women became more slender and were well developed for their age. As they reached the gate, one of the guards, Kotetsu walked up to them and asked them their reason for entering the village. Hikaru, Naruto, and Sasuke pulled down the hoods of their cloaks and Kotetsu's eyes widened so much it looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.<p>

"AHAHAHA you're expression is hilarious Kotetsu!"Naruto said while laughing hysterically. Kazuya smirked then said "I don't think we have to say anything now, do we Kotetsu?"

"Erm"Kotetsu coughed and regained composure "I guess not, but who are those 3?" he asked pointing at Ryuu, Paloma and Tora.

"Just some friends we made during our travels. They had no parents and I'm sure the village wouldn't have made any trouble about them coming with us." said Hikaru.

"Hmm well make sure to take them to Hokage-sama"said Kotetsu as he let them go into the village. As they were walking, many villagers recognized Naruto and began to glare at him while smiling at Kazuya warmly. Many girls between the ages of 11-25 were staring at the males with deep blushes and seductive smirks. Tora would stare right back with a perverted grin until he shouted in pain after Ryuu punched him over the head.

"Pervert.."muttered Ryuu with disgust in her voice. Tora just grinned and scratched the back of his head. Ryuu noticed guys between the same ages as the women of the village staring at Ryuu and Paloma with lecherous grins while catcalling and winking at them.

They entered the Hokage Tower and the receptionist let them enter the old man's office. "Old man!" shouted Naruto as the Hokage stared wide eyed before getting up from his desk only to be tackle hugged, courtesy of Naruto.

Hikaru and Kazuya hugged the old Hokage after Naruto got off. The Hokage smiled "I'm glad you've all returned." he then looked at the other occupants of the room "And who are your friends?"asked Sarutobi.

"Oh this is Ryuu, her sister Paloma, and Tora. Ryuu and Paloma are from Suna and Tora is from Kumo."said Naruto.

"Hmm and why are they with you?"

"They asked to come with us while we trained around the place then come with us to Konoha because they weren't satisfied with their previous villages."said Hikaru. The group began telling the old man of their adventures, how they met, and a summary of their abilities.

"Well, that is quite an impressive array of abilities you all have. I'm guessing you all want to take the Genin Exams with this year's class?"asked Sarutobi and the group nodded.

"Very well" he began to write something on a piece of paper then handed it to Hikaru "give that to the teacher and he will let you take the exam. I'll make sure to get you all an apartment to live in by the time you are done. Now, have good day and welcome back to Konoha."he said warmly. The group smiled back at him and they left the tower.

Chapter End

Sorry its a short chapter, I'm still working out the details for the Academy and stuff. Also I'm working on a new story so I'm gonna probably take longer to update this one, but it'll happen. For all those who've been waiting patiently sorry, I'll make sure to make the next chapter by this week. Ok, Ja ne!


End file.
